


I Went To Fight Bec Noir, Mom

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Like seriously why, Sadstuck, Why is there not more Rose-Mom feelings, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I went to fight Bec Noir,<br/>And remembered what you said,<br/>You told me not to take these kinds of risks, Mom,<br/>But I still went on ahead</p>
<p>*~*~*~*</p>
<p>A poem inspired by "I Went To A Party, Mom"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Went To Fight Bec Noir, Mom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Went To A Party, Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15670) by Author Unknown. 



I went to fight Bec Noir,  
And remembered what you said,  
You told me not to take these kinds of risks, Mom,  
But I still went on ahead,

I was just so sad and angry over your death,  
And despite what I used to think,  
I already began to miss you,  
My stomach began to churn like I had consumed one of your drinks, 

I know the choice I made wasn’t worth it,  
And that now I was stuck in the dark,  
John was first to go down, and as I faced my foe,  
things began to really spark, 

I fought with all my might,  
Sure to finish this battle in one piece,  
I never knew what was truly coming, Mom  
Something I expected the least, 

Now here I am lying on the ground,  
My chat headset somehow surviving my fall,  
My weapons are far away from my hands,  
Mom, why couldn't I defeat Bec once and for all? 

My own blood's all around me,  
And as I try hard not to cry,  
I can hear Bec Noir chuckling,  
I know I’m going to die, 

I don’t know what Dave will do with our mission,  
Or how Jade is reacting to all of this,  
Because Doc Scratch messed with my head,  
Well, maybe I’ll see you in the bliss? 

I wish I had known that Doc Scratch was edging me on, Mom,  
Known that I wouldn’t survive,  
The pain I feel is cutting me,  
Like a hundred slashing knives, 

I regret not spending more time with you, Mom,  
I regret not being able to save you,  
Maybe the others will pull off the scratch,  
And in the new session we could have a relationship that’s true? 

I still hold faith someone else will stop Bec,  
And that maybe my attempt wasn’t a total waste,  
Maybe John will resurrect and defeat him,  
Yes, there is where my faith will be based, 

My breath is getting shorter, Mom,  
I don’t want to admit I’m really getting scared,  
These are my final moments,  
I'm just so unprepared, 

I wish that you could hold me like when I was little, Mom,  
As I lie here waiting to die,  
I wish that I could have said I love you, Mom  
So I love you and good-bye. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is why I don't do poetry. I suck at it. Oh well.


End file.
